The Upper Suspension Bridge
The Upper Suspension Bridge, also known as The First Suspension Bridge just like the suspension bridge built in 1853, was a railway suspension bridge in 1992 and a temporary suspension bridge in 2017, appeared in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas along with Minecraft, which game is called “MC City” at San Fierro, San Andreas and Tierra Robada. Its second deck came from The First Suspension Bridge, which has collapsed so badly. The Upper Suspension Bridge was opened in 1848 and has destroyed once by earthquake in 1989 along with the Johnson Bridge, which collapsed at the same year due to traffic chaos. Construction The Upper Suspension Bridge replicated the Niagara Falls Suspension Bridge in USA and Canada. It consists of a single suspension span with steel towers and iron cables along with long guy wires, which run from the bridge to the shore at the San Fierro and the Tierra Robada side of the San Andreas River and can avoid the bridge to sway. Its design is even similar to the Martin Suspension Bridge, which was demolished in 1969. History The father of the Johnson Brothers named Eric Johnson has a plan to dismantle the The Johnson Suspension Bridge and it was moved to San Fierro-Tierra Robada in San Andreas in 1947. It became the legacy of the Brown Streak Railway Cantilever Bridge. Coincidentally, the bridge was originally built at Flint County and Whetstone in San Andreas. The steel arch was built under and around the suspension bridge. The cables and the towers were taken down after the steel arch was erected. It was moved to San Fierro-Tierra Robada for another suspension bridge. The Third Suspension Bridge customized the Upper Suspension Bridge and it was moved again to replace the Brown Streak Railway Cantilever Bridge. The Brown Streak Railway Cantilever Bridge was dismantled and sold to Sobell Rail Yards for scrap. Collapse The bridge collapsed on 1989 due to earthquake and it was built again for the second bridge. It collapsed again when The Third Suspension Bridge was built. A concrete powder from the new Suspension Bridge fell off from the Tierra Robada tower pillar and hits the old Suspension Bridge’s cables that can be broken when heavy things land on it. The deck crashed onto the river for the customization of the old Suspension Bridge to make room for the highway deck of the new Suspension Bridge. The remains of the collapsed suspension bridge including the steel towers are recycled to replace the SF Cantilever Bridge. Maintenance, replacement, and reconstruction The Upper Suspension Bridge was turned into a temporary bridge when the new railway cantilever bridge was built near it and the railway tracks from the suspension bridge was moved. The tower pillars were turned into steel when the original design was bent that is about to collapse into the river. But the disaster doesn't happen. The long guy wires were gone when the cables made of steel suspend the bridge. This suspension bridge was really the longest of all suspension bridges. Unlike the International Freedom Bridge, It is 2nd longest bridge in San Andreas The Upper Suspension Bridge was replaced by The Third Suspension Bridge when its long cables along with the tower pillars were upgraded into its luxury design. It is not really a demolition because it is a customization. The name of it is The Third Suspension Bridge and is opened in 1992. The Second Upper Suspension Bridge was built to replace the Brown Streak Railway Cantilever Bridge in 2017. The cantilever bridge was sold to the Sobell Rail Yards and demolished. In September 2017, The water level at the river decrease to 3 feet in order to engage some waterfalls that attracts tourists. The suspension bridge was also renamed to The Falls View Suspension Bridge. Gallery